The Child In Need
by AnonymousCandyCane
Summary: Lily has a neighbour that is making her mind work in over drive. With everything that happened with Alicia's Birthday party, will she turn away from a person in need because she's afraid that she'll mess things up? And will a certain colleague help her in making a decision? Warning: Child abuse, suicide and threats included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Casualty fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. I suffer from dyslexia so my spelling and grammar are bound to wrong. I will try and get it correct by please bear with me, and let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes** **!**

* * *

Life for Lily Chao was not an easy one. From day one she earned herself a bad reputation with her terrible bedside manners. Not to mention the bullying of Alicia. When Alicia first left, many of her colleagues blamed Lily. Even if they didn't say it out loud, Lily knew that what they sat behind her back. Much to Lily annoyance her colleagues had a new thing to talk about. Alicia's birthday party. Oh how embarrassing that was. Lily turned red just thinking about. Lily decided then and then that from that moment on she would not give any occasion more gossip about her. Even though these thought were in her mind, there was something else that got more of her attention.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Last night Lily meet a young girl who happened to live in the same flat as Lily. She had knock on the door with tears in her eyes asking if she could stay with her. Lily questioned it at first but after seeing how upset the girl looked she took her in. Lily, not really being good with children, found it difficult to talk to the child. So most of the time they were in silence. Lily wondered if she should call the police; after getting up to get her phone. The child, who's name was Rachael, began to cry begging not to call the police. Lily left it alone. By the time nine o'clock Rachael announced that it was time for her to go home. Lily asked where she lived and offered to walk the child upstairs. But Rachael refused saying she would be fine. Before leaving the girl hugged Lily. Lily hugged her back. As Rachael left Lily noticed marks on the girl's arm. Lily wanted to say something but the girl was already gone leaving Lily with many thoughts.

Over the cause of the night Lily though about the girl and decided that Rachael was going to need help. But without really knowing what was going on, Lily couldn't do much.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Lily do you have a patient?" questioned Elle bring Lily out of her thoughts.

"Yes I do. I was, um looking at their medical file," responded Lily head still down.

"Looked more like you were day-dreaming to me," stated Elle.

Lily wanted to say something back but bit her tongue and kept it to herself. By the time Lily lifted her head, Elle was gone. With a sign Lily went to her patient. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lily patient was a girl with a stomach bug. Why couldn't her parent see that instead of wasting the ED's time? thought Lily. With whining from baby in the mother hands and the mother constantly telling Lily that if the job wasn't done properly, she would report Lily without a second thought. Lily suppressed a groan, knowing that she didn't need to on any sort of report anytime soon. Soon the mother kept asking if her daughter was seriously ill. After answers about three times the mother was satisfied and went into silence.

Lily took of her gloves watched the family go. After about six more similar patients, Lily's shift was finished. She gratefully made her way to her locker. She quickly made her way out, hoping to make it out before the rest of the rest shift finished. She gathered her stuff rather quickly, then headed out of the ED. She reached her bike and heard a jolly voices towards the pub. It was the rest of the ED staff member all going out for a drink. Lily know that she had better things to be doing then have a drink with friends. She quickly got on her bike hoping not to be seen by anyone, and sped home. Not knowing what would a await her.

 **A/N:**

 **So there's the first chapter. Please tell what you think, it is much wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and for all the favourites and follows. This means so much to me! Thank you also to TheBeautifulNerd for proof reading my work. Please leave a comment below.**

After a wet ride home, Lily finally arrived outside her apartment block. With a sigh she parked her moped and made her way up to her flat. She absentmindedly made a list of what she needed to do as she walked towards her bed. She was so hoping for an early night.

She was forced to stop in her thought track, as she heard an angry voice from above her head. With a gentle sigh she climbed the next flight of stairs to see where in god's name the voice was coming from.

After a minute or so she finally reached the top of the stairs and was faced with two doors. She already knew that the neighbour at flat 6 was out; so that left flat number 5. Lily didn't really like having conversations with her neighbours. She never knew what to say. She took a step towards the door and gently knocked, and within seconds a lady that couldn't be more than 29 years old opened the door.

"Hello, did you just knock on the door?" The lady said in a very sweet voice.

"To sweet for my liking", thought Lily.

"Yes, I um...live downstairs at number 3 and I heard a racket, so I came up here to see if everything was fine. Miss..."

"Mrs Gibbs but you can call me Chloe."

"I'm Lily."

"Yeah, so about that racket, I bet it was my little one making noise. I'll tell her to keep it down." replied Chloe, but as she said this she began to hide the passage with her body, in the hope to block Lily's view into the house.

"Weird", thought Lily. Then again many people are weird though.

"Um...okay. I'll be off then," said Lily, as her stomach began to churn, as if to say the lady was linked with a person she knew.

"Okay then. Thanks for telling me about the noise. We'll try and keep it down in the future." Smiled Chloe.

Lily walked off down the staircase back to her flat, with a frown. Whereas Chloe turned away and shut the door with a loud bang. The tips of her ears had gone a dark red with anger.

Meanwhile back in Chloe's house, the young woman was not at all happy with her daughter. She couldn't have the neighbours getting suspicious now, could she?

"RACHAEL GIBBS! GET YOUR FAT BODY HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rachael looked up from her toys and timidly walked to her mother with her head bowed. If the truth be told, Rachael wasn't fat at all. You could say that she looked underfed. Her arms and legs were skinny, and her body didn't have much flesh on it at all.

"Yes mummy," whispered Rachael.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE BOWING YOUR HEAD, AND THE FACT YOU'RE WHISPERING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET OFF LIGHTLY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SO MUCH NOISE THAT THE NEIGHBOUR HAD TO COME UP HERE!" Bellowed Chloe.

"Sorry mummy" whispered Rachael, with tears forming in her eyes.

"DID I SAY I WAS FINISHED? COME HERE!" When Rachael didn't move, Chloe grabbed one of her tiny arms and roughly pulled the child closer to her.

"Ouch." Rachael felt the pain shoot through her body but her cry of protect was so quiet that you could hardly hear her.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?" Raged Chloe. She hated it when her daughter answered back.

"No mummy." Rachael began to try and hold back the tears but it was no use.

Chloe rolled up the child's sleeve, revealing bruises and cuts from different degrees. Something that you shouldn't find on a 4 year old arm. Something that you shouldn't find on anyone's arm.

"Please don't hurt me mummy." Tears were now freely dropping from the child's cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE PIECE OF NOTHING. YOU ARE SUCH A CRY BABY. I WISH THAT I NEVER HAD YOU! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON THAT YOU WON'T FORGET!" And with that, two loud smacks could be heard echoing throughout the flat.

Rachael just kept it in though, although it was becoming harder and harder.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD TONIGHT! JUST GET OUT MY FACE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DIRT!" With tears streaming down her cheek, Rachael fled to her room and rocked herself to sleep, her favourite teddy bear clutched to her chest to keep her safe.

Chloe made her way to the living room and brought out a bottle of wine. She drank it down in one and took another. She felt so relaxed after she had taken all of her anger out on her child.

But what she didn't know, was that Lily had heard the whole thing. From start to the end.

 **A/N: So what do you think? What will Lily do and what will happen to poor Rachael?**

 **If you see a story that is on wattpad that has the same title and everything, don't worry it's just me posting it on there as well.**


End file.
